shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryōshin Ryōshin no Mi
The Ryōshin Ryōshin no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to split their conscience into two separate entities via the Light and Darkness within their heart, turning the user into a Half Human(半人Han hito). Ryōshin(良心) means "conscience". It was eaten by former Yumoz. Appearance The fruit itself is an apple. Half black and half white, it splits perfectly in the middle. Inside is a soft center with an aqua blue filling mush on the white side, and a bogey green slime filling the black side. The exterior also has white swirls over the black side and black zig zags over the white side. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to split his conscience into two separate entities. It splits the user based on the Light and Darkness within their heart. So, their Dark entity has no kindness within its "heart", and the Light entity has no darkness within its "heart". The entities are given a unique appearance, making them completely different from the original, and even each other. Because of the user splitting into the Light and Darkness within their heart, the minimum and also maximum is 2 entities. Because of the entities being from one single human, they are able to communicate with each other telepathically, regardless of their location. When split in half, the powers of the original owner are split depending on how the user wishes. Yumoz decides to consider his power to be of 16. Meaning, that one entity could have 4/16 of Yumoz's power, while the second entity is given 12/16 of the original power. With the power split, if an entity were to use a certain fighting style or Haki, it would depend on how much "power" was given to the entity when wishing to use said power. However, this can be counteracted by both entities deciding on which would need more power at the time. The entity in need would then await for the entity that is donating its power to them. Any "experience" and/or "knowledge" an entity gains throughout their time and then when the time comes to revert back to the original, the user of this fruit gains all the "experience" and "knowledge" either entity has gained. Meaning, that, the user could speed up the learning of something, or even spar themselves, allowing them to speed up the process of gaining more power. This fruit's weaknesses are that if the user is moderately weak, and splitting their self into separate entities, they would be even weaker because of the splitting of their powers, allowing their opponents to battle them easier. Also, if one of the user's entities were to die in battle, then the conscience will not return to the user. Meaning, that that portion of their power will be forever and "ego" lost. The user would then have to train to regain their powers again, but wouldn't be able to split themselves, as the entity that is still alive is already an entity that has their own "ego", and they wouldn't gain any "Light/Darkness" despite their experiences. Aside from this, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Yumoz has mastered the Devil Fruit to a point, allowing him fully be able to use the fruit in all of its basis. Because of the fruit giving the user two separate bodies that look nothing alike to each other and the original, the entities could easily infiltrate into an organization or group and act as if they were a member of them, without them knowing who they truly are, or their intentions. Also, it allows the user to gain any "experience" or "knowledge" an entity would gain during their time. Named Techniques *Hikari to yami kengen(光と闇顕現/Light and Darkness Manifestation): Is the main ability of this fruit. In which, it allows the user to split the Light and Darkness within their heart, manifesting into two separate physical forms. The power that each Conscience receives depends on the user. It doesn't always have to be halved, the user could decide that one entity would need more power than the other and vice-versa. Anything gained between either or both of the entities would then be given to the original when the two entities revert to the original. **Terepashī(テレパシー/Telepathy): A Passive ability when the user is split. It allows the two entities to talk to each other telepathically, regardless of their location. This gives allows them to share information with each other without having to revert back to the original. **Haiden(配電/Power Distribution): An entity is able to transfer over their power to the other entity to the quantity that is needed. However, because there are two entities, the minimum power a single entity could have is 1/16. ***~Dark Yumoz Specific Abilities~ ****Akui(悪意/Malice): The fruit allows for the Dark portion of the user be able to expel malice to others. Meaning, with a gaze, and depending on the victim's willpower, the victim is subjected to fear of the user, leaving them in a vulnerable state. ***~Light Yumoz Specific Abilities~ ****Sawayaka(爽やか/Refreshing): The fruit allows for the Light portion of the user be able to expel a kind aura to others. Meaning, those with Kenbunshoku Haki, at any level are unable to feel any sort of malice within the user. This, in turn, makes the user virtually undetectable with Kenbunshoku Haki users that only detect malice. Considering this in mind, however, those able to detect lying are unable to, since the user is in a calm state, leaving them invulnerable to such methods. *Hikari to yami no sai kōsei(光と闇の再構成/Light and Darkness Configuration): The secondary ability of this fruit. It allows the user to revert back to their original self when the two entities are in physical contact with each other. This process takes up a split second, in which a blinding light shines, and after said light disappears, the user is back to their original self. With this, all experience and knowledge gained is added to the user, and they gain all their power back. Category:1NF3RNO Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit